Juega Conmigo
by Rib Eye Steak
Summary: Susan Skye es una entrenadora Pokemon que busca cambiar al mundo para bien; hay otras dos personas que comparten su objetivo, pero usarán métodos diferentes para lograrlo. Hagan sus apuestas: fantasía vs razón, idealismo vs realismo. ¿Quién ganará?


**Juega Conmigo**

**I**

Un secuestro es algo que no se le desea a nadie. Después de que el incidente ocurre, se desata una serie de eventos que pueden ir desde lo trágico hasta lo heroico. Pero para este caso, no podía existir una mejor descripción que "inusual".

Al menos, eso fue lo que cruzó por la mente de la hija del gran empresario Simon Skye cuando vio a su padre colgar el teléfono después de haber pronunciado un titubeante "no". El señor fue a parar de inmediato a su sillón preferido, en donde, una vez terminadas sus profundas respiraciones, se tapó la cara con ambas manos. Acababa de rechazar el pagar el rescate que el secuestrador de su hija menor exigía.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado; todos se encontraban en un estado de shock: estaban la hija, luego todos los curiosos criados, quienes miraban el espectáculo desde la ventanilla de la cocina, el malherido Dragonite familiar y después Daryan Rush, cuyo resuello y mirada perdida lo explicaban todo. La puerta destrozada y un montón de escombro manchaban a la que alguna vez fue la reluciente sala de estar de la mansión Skye, por lo que algo grave ocurría allí…

—¿Qué te dijo, papá?—se animó entonces a preguntar la joven, acercándose hacia él con pasos lentos y nerviosos.

—No… no puedo… no puedo—repetía Simon una y otra vez.—Si lo hago… no… no puedo ni imaginármelo.

—Yo… lo siento. No sé qué decir—se disculpó entonces Daryan, el apuesto hombre de apariencia joven. Se dirigió hacia el inconsciente Dragonite para diagnosticar el daño sin siquiera mirar a su patrón al rostro, pues no podía perdonarse el haber perdido.—Pude haber hecho más… debí haber hecho más…

—Ya fue suficiente, Dary.—intervino la joven voz de la hija.—Esos tipos, simplemente, fueron demasiado poderosos o nos tomaron por sorpresa, o qué sé yo. Pero, entiéndelo: ¡no fue tu culpa! Papi, él hizo hasta lo inimaginable por…

La explicación de la chica se vio interrumpida por el súbito parpadeo de todas las luces de la sala de estar. Los lujosos candelabros que se encargaban de la iluminación se agitaron violentamente, dando la impresión de que todas las bombillas estallarían en cualquier momento y provocarían un caos aún mayor. Pronto, una extraña criatura, rodeada de un aura azulada, halló el camino hacia su dueña, dejando en el proceso a la sala de estar en penumbras.

Un Rotom voló nerviosamente hacia la joven Skye, quien no sabía si debía ignorarlo y pretender que no lo conocía o sólo dejarse llevar por la situación. Aunque no se podía saber con certeza, todas las miradas de los presentes se puesieron en la criatura eléctrica, cuyo brillo sólo alcanzaba para iluminar el rostro preocupado de Susan Skye. Justo cuando ésta estaba por darle una explicación improvisada a su padre sobre qué demonios es lo que hacía un Rotom asustado escondiéndose detrás de ella, algunos movimientos la interrumpieron.

De la puerta principal salió un Pokémon de figura bastante peculiar; era una Cresselia, y flotaba sólo unos centímetros por encima del costoso suelo de duela. Se detuvo justo a la altura de la chica, paralizada del susto, y después continuó su camino hasta el centro de la habitación. Para ese entonces, un grupo de Misdreavus ya también se había adentrado en el lugar, siguiendo a la Cresselia en forma de fila india, tal y como sigue una clase de preescolar a su profesora.

—Muy buenas tardes, señor Skye, espero que mi intromisión no sea demasiado inoportuna.—comenzó una voz masculina, firme y profunda, que aún provenía del exterior.

Todos comenzaron una búsqueda frenética con sus miradas, casi de manera automatizada, pues el apagón, originado por el Rotom que intentaba esconderse detrás de la chica, no permitía ver más que los brillos de los varios Pokémon flotantes que se acababan de presentar. La voz de Daryan Rush intervino de pronto.

—Las cosas van a ser mejores si se presenta de una vez, míster…

—Royale, sí. Todos me conocen hoy en día como Capitán Royale.—respondió la voz.

Hubieron sonidos de pasos que se acercaron hasta llegar a la alfombra del cuarto, justo donde la Cresselia se ubicaba. La iluminación natural del Pokémon lunar le dio una forma vaga al origen de la voz, hasta que ésta le ordenó que alumbrara la habitación entera con el simple pronunciar de la palabra "_flash"._

Pronto, los Misdreavus que flanqueaban a Cresselia y el asustado Rotom dejaron de ser el centro de atención, pues la centella se extendió a lo largo de la sala de estar, revelando el rosado y conservador papel tapiz, los muebles de madera, los adornos y el trío de invaluables sillones antiguos, que ya no estaban siendo usados: el señor Skye se había puesto de pie y colocándose en una posición defensiva, al parecer, olvidando al Rotom no autorizado de su hija.

Un hombre alto, de elegante porte ya podía ser visto a un lado de su Cresselia. El atuendo que llevaba era conformado por un traje negro y recto de tres piezas que, junto a la corbata, enfatizaba su formalidad, un par de guantes blancos y culminaba con un extraño antifaz dorado que, extrañamente, recordaba bastante al Pokémon Lunar. Eso era lo más llamativo de su presencia; el rostro, donde descansaba esa máscara, y un sombrero de ala ancha que terminaba pareciéndose a uno de esos disfraces para carnavales, obras de teatro, circos y demás.

—¿Royale, dijo? ¿Uno de los Elite Cuatro?—intervino Daryan Rush, cuya presencia había sido olvidada durante los instantes que acababan de pasar.—¿Qué puede estar haciendo alguien como usted aquí… y ahora?

—Oh, nada, realmente. Tan sólo mi trabajo.—el Capitán Royale pasó entonces a examinar la sala, deteniendo su mirada en el malherido e inconsciente Dragonite que estaba tendido en el alboroto del suelo y, con un gesto, mandó a su Cresselia a curarlo.—A propósito, señor Rush, lo relevaré de hoy en adelante; me haré cargo personalmente de este caso y… tendrá que regresar a la Fiscalía General lo más pronto posible…

—¿Fiscalía General? ¿Qué demonios significa todo ésto?

—No es nada de qué alarmarse, señor Skye.—explicó el recién entrado personaje, ocupado frente al Dragonite que acababa de despertar, sin siquiera mirar a su interlocutor.—Lo que importa es el lamentable suceso que acabamos de presenciar…

—Daryan, ¿qué está pasando?

Simon Skye miró fijamente a quien había considerado como un empleado de su compañía; un subordinado común y corriente. Por supuesto que la expresión del empresario no era la más bonita, ni mucho menos, pero el agotado Daryan no se amilanó ni un segundo.

Hubo un silencio incómodo que inundó el desordenado hall principal, durante el cual, los Pokémon presentes aprovecharon para distribuirse a lo largo de la habitación. Mientras los Misdreavus procedieron a inspeccionar cada rincón en busca de pistas de una manera muy organizada, Rotom, poco a poco, abandonó la seguridad de la espalda de su dueña para curiosear por ahí. El herido Dragonite, por su parte, ya había abierto los ojos, aunque permanecía tendido boca abajo, a unos centímetros de donde una impasible Cresselia se mantenía a las órdenes de su entrenador.

—Señor Skye, la verdad es que, bueno, yo…—el joven adulto se detuvo para suspirar y alborotarse el pelo. Miró fugazmente a la adolescente que se ubicaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, quien le devolvió una mirada cómplice, y continuó, armándose de valor.—Yo fui enviado por la Fiscalía General, a cargo del Elite Cuatro Evan Lightning, para investigar un caso de contrabando en el que se sospecha de su compañía y…

—Ustedes, los abogados, y sus términos elegantes—soltó Capitán Royale, al tiempo que se acercaba a Daryan para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda, dejándolo en silencio. A continuación, extrajo una Pokébola de su atuendo y se la entregó.—Evan me pidió que te lo entregara en caso de que no tengas en qué regresar.

La esfera se abrió en seguida, y un enorme Pidgeot apareció súbitamente, exaltando más al señor Skye, quien se estaba conteniendo las ganas de estallar de ira (o quizá en llanto) desde hace unos momentos. Pero el problema no pareció terminarse ahí, pues una nueva criatura pareció surgir de la nada sólo para atacar a la recién presentada ave.

Daryan se vio alarmado en demasía ésta vez, pues corrió de inmediato hacia el lugar donde un Pokémon rosado había surgido, ante la curiosidad de los numerosos Misdreavus, que pausaron su trabajo, y del Rotom que, hasta ese momento, se había encargado de molestar a los demás fantasmas con pequeñas descargas eléctricas.

—Creo que… eh… todos deberían olvidar que vieron esto, ¿bien?—se excusó el angustiado abogado en cuanto no pudo ocultar más a la criatura, la cual se esforzaba por librarse de las garras de su entrenador.—¡De verdad!

Sin mayor preámbulo, una figura rosada con una larguísima cola se halló volando alrededor de la habitación; deteniéndose solamente para realizar ocasionales piruetas, aunque no le dio mucho tiempo para lucirse, pues un bufido pasó a robarse la atención de todos.

—¡No… no lo puedo creer! Esto que acaba de pasar es algo… algo terrible, ¡pero parece que todos ustedes lo toman a juego!

—Papi, no creo que…

—Daryan, y usted, Capitán "como se llame", ¡los quiero fuera de esta casa, y de mi vista!—el hombre se hallaba en un estado de alteración grave, con lágrimas en los ojos y los puños fuertemente cerrados. Esperó unos segundos a que alguien actuara, mas, al ver que no, agregó.—Fuera, o llamaré a la policía.

Daryan Rush, quien ya había logrado aprovechar el momento de distracción para tomar por la cola al Mew que acababa de hacer su aparición, estaba a punto de reclamar; sin embargo, una pequeña risa, proveniente del segundo y menos esperado visitante, logró que los presentes voltearan una vez más.

—¡Ja! No creo que eso sea necesario si consideramos el hecho de que la policía ya se encuentra en esta casa.—el Capitán Royale ya se había acomodado en la orilla del sofá, donde había estado observando los eventos con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa arrogante, como si se tratara de una película divertida.—Además, me pareció haber dicho hace unos momentos que yo me encargaría de todo a partir de ahora. Ahora mismo, mis agentes se están encargando de restaurar sus redes, por ejemplo.

—¿Redes? ¿A qué se refiere?—intervino, por primera vez notoria, la joven rubia, al tiempo que era atravesada por un ocupado Misdreavus.

—Oh, no era mucho en realidad. Al parecer, un Porygon-Z se había estado infiltrando en la red local de esta casa desde hace unos días.—explicó el Elite Cuatro, poniéndose de pie para coger el pequeño dispositivo que uno de sus agentes fantasma le tendía en el momento.—Esta es una cámara muy pequeña que fue colocada, también, por esa misma fecha… ¿a nadie le parece familiar? ¿No? Y, a propósito, buscar evidencia sí que da sed. ¿No tienen té o algo?

—¡Yo le daré su…!

—¡Cálmese, señor Skye! Lo que está diciendo el Capitán es muy importante—señaló Daryan, después de apresurarse a evitar que el empresario se abalanzara sobre el inmutable hombre enmascarado.—¡Quiere decir que su hija y todos en esta casa estaban siendo espiados desde quién sabe cuándo!

—Seis días con veintidós horas, casi una semana, para ser exactos.—complementó Capitán Royale, mientras examinaba la pequeña cámara con fingido interés.—Entonces, ¿puedo empezar ya?

—Antes que cualquier cosa, señor… Royale—dijo ahora Simon Skye, recuperando ligeramente su postura.—Me gustaría saber por qué le interesa tanto este caso. O, mejor aún, ¿cómo supo usted de este incidente, tan rápido? Me hace pensar que usted ya sabía que esto iba a suceder…

—Efectivamente, señor Skye—contestó Capitán Royale sin titubear, llamando a todos los Misdreavus de la sala con un gesto de su mano.—Nosotros ya teníamos conocimiento de que alguien había estado hackeando la red de su compañía, y era probable que algo más pasara, pero nunca nos imaginamos algo como ésto. Es por eso, señor Skye, que me veo con la obligación personal de limpiar la mancha que este… imperdonable fallo dejó en mi historial. Después de todo, mi departamento se encarga de todos estos casos de investigación y…

—Haga lo que sea necesario, entonces.—dijo, finalmente, Simon Skye para después tumbarse en el sofá con la mirada perdida en el vacío.—Rescate a mi niña, tráigala aquí, conmigo, con su familia. No me importa lo que cueste, el dinero no es problema…

Hubo otro silencio incómodo que duró mucho más tiempo que el anterior. Capitán Royale dedicó otra sonrisa arrogante, le echó un último vistazo a los presentes, deteniéndose en el Mew de Daryan, que luchaba por liberar su cola de las manos de su dueño para poder husmear libremente, recogió al inmóvil Pidgeot del centro de la habitación y se dirigió al umbral principal de la mansión, a sólo unos pasos de donde se había instalado. Los Misdreavus, obedientes, y la Cresselia, imperturbable como siempre, le siguieron de inmediato.

—Dinero es lo último que me interesa—dijo el hombre del sombrero, para salir después de la casa, junto con toda su casa.

Y tenía razón; era un Elite Cuatro; sin embargo, aunque Susan creía que se trataba de un fanfarrón y su padre había aceptado su ayuda porque no tenía otra opción, no se imaginaba que aquel hombre y su Cresselia desarrollarían un papel muy importante en los sucesos que vendrían.

En fin, después de aquella noche, todo parecía regresar a la normalidad para la joven, excepto el hecho de que su hermana faltaba y su padre se hallaba mucho más irritable de lo normal. ¿Qué iba a ser de su sueño de cambiar al mundo? Porque esa era su meta; nada más y nada menos; no obstante, el reciente incidente parecía que obstruiría gravemente ese propósito.

Esa noche fue muy difícil dormir para Susan Skye. Acababan de correr a Daryan Rush, el mejor amigo que había tenido desde la secundaria, por mentirle a su padre acerca de su propósito en esa casa y sus deberes con esa familia. Resultaba que la familia Skye era una de las más influyentes en toda la región Fuhro, una zona conocida por sus numerosos conflictos económicos y políticos: un desastre en comparación con las regiones más alejadas y desarrolladas, como Hoenn o Unova, de donde parecía salir cada eminencia en todos los ámbitos posibles: reconocidos científicos Pokémon por allí, coordinadores talentosos por allá y, por supuesto, los mejores entrenadores del mundo. O, al menos, así lo pintaba la televisión local, la cual, dicho sea de paso, era dirigida por Masquerade Inc. Mencionar semejante compañía de entretenimiento no valdría mucho la pena si no fuera la propiedad y patrimonio de la susodicha familia Skye, a la cual pertenece nuestra joven, quien, a propósito, aún seguía sin dormir.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Susan se levantó de la cama y, guiándose sólo con la luz que se filtraba por la ventana desde el exterior, pasó a buscar sus pertenencias. Unos minutos después, con una chaqueta negra puesta y con la correa de su bolsa de viaje sobre el hombro, salió hacia el balcón de su habitación. El clima invernal, afortunadamente, no golpeaba tan fuerte a Fuhro como lo hacía en otras partes del mundo, pero, aún así, era inevitable encogerse de hombros ante los ventarrones nocturnos. Haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el frío, la chica comenzó rebuscar el interior de su bolsa, ayudándose con la luz de los postes que se distribuían a lo largo de la colonia, para después extraer una Pokébola con una "D" en su superficie, escrita con tinta indeleble. Pronto, el Dragonite, que acababa de recuperarse de sus lesiones hace unas horas, apareció, dejándose caer con pesadez sobre el suelo.

—¡Shhh!—se apresuró a emitir Susan, volteando rápidamente hacia el oscuro interior de su habitación para comprobar que no había llamado la atención de alguien. Entonces, murmuró.—Necesito que me ayudes, Nite. Tengo que buscar a Daryan, ¿qué dices?

El Dragonite, que ocupaba más de la mitad del espacio que tenía el pequeño balcón, dejó escapar un bufido de aceptación, cosa que movió a Susan a voltear de nuevo, después de hacer un segundo «¡Shhh!». Comprobando que no estaba siendo vigilada, al asomarse por el barandal del balcón y sólo ver un sendero boscoso sin nadie alrededor, se subió al lomo del dragón y, pronto, se encontraba ya a varios metros del suelo, con el viento, cada vez más frío, entumeciéndole las manos y el rostro.

Entrenadora y Pokémon surcaron la parte baja del cielo, apenas sobrevolando las copas de los árboles, hasta haber salido de la pacífica manzana, para luego dirigirse a la zona más urbanizada de Virtue Town. Dragonite empezó a maniobrar hacia los lados cada vez que se topaban con postes de luz o edificios altos; perdía altura a medida que avanzaba y, finalmente, aterrizó con lentitud, casi como acabara de dar un salto desganado, sobre la primera calle que divisó. Acto seguido, se dejó caer sobre la banqueta, quedándose inmóvil.

—¿Nite, qué pasa?

Susan se bajó de un salto del lomo del dragón para notar cómo éste comenzaba a dormitar. No ahondó más en el asunto; sabía que su Dragonite había tenido un día muy difícil, así que apuntó hacia él con su respectiva Pokébola, desapareciéndolo de inmediato. Suspiró y le echó un vistazo a sus alrededores. La manzana en la que había ido a parar se encontraba alarmantemente solitaria; las aceras cuarteadas y los numerosos locales comerciales que flanqueaban la vía se veían descuidados, con la pintura desgastada y uno que otro grafiti invadiendo su imagen.

La joven vagó por las callejuelas desconocidas, mientras el nerviosismo le helaba el cuerpo en mayor medida que los ventarrones invernales que azotaban a Virtue Town. Los postes de luz y la luna eran sus únicos guías y, a medida que el tiempo pasaba, su situación se hacía más frustrante; deteniéndose para observar sus alrededores y procurar que alguien no la estuviera siguiendo, checando las direcciones mostradas en los postes de cada esquina, sobresaltándose cada vez que los aleteos de los Pidgeys en los cableados públicos o los movimientos súbitos de algún Rattata merodeando se percibían y calentando sus manos con el aliento cada dos minutos.

Finalmente llegó a lo que parecía una zona segura: un parque poblado de árboles altos y arbustos con forma de Pokémons diversos, en cuyo centro reposaba un poste de luz que emanaba la más brillante de las luces. Susan regresó la vista a su bolso, de donde sacó un paquete de goma de mascar a medio terminar, pues, si ella tenía un vicio, éste era la pegajosa golosina azucarada que estaba por consumir. Claro que aquello no hizo nada por aminorar el frío, ni mucho menos la ansiedad que sentía, pero sí para remediar la sequedad que sentía en la boca. Estaba dispuesta a moverse hacia el parque cuando un automóvil se atravesó a toda velocidad por la carretera de la manera más imprevista, deteniéndose en cuanto se dieron cuenta de que había alguien por ahí.

—Oye, ¿qué haciendo a estas horas tan solita?—dijo uno de los tipos, asomándose desde la ventanilla del coche.

—Eh… nada, realmente. Estoy buscando a un amigo y…

—Oh, ¿con que perdida, eh?—intervino el segundo muchacho, con cigarrillo en mano.—¿Qué tal si nos vamos a divertir un rato? Después te podemos llevar a tu casa, guapa.

—Muchas gracias por la oferta, pero… no gracias.

Casi al instante, el par de sujetos de apariencia similar se bajaron del vehículo, acompañados, ambos, por su respectivo Croagunk. Eran gemelos y apestaban a tabaco y alcohol.

«Diablos» pensó Susan, acelerando su paso hacia el parque, el área más iluminada, volteando ocasionalmente para ver qué tan lejos se hallaba de los acosadores. Apenas le fue posible, se ocultó detrás del laberinto de maleza.

—¡Guapa, guapa! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés…!—canturreaban al unísono los gemelos a medida que avanzaban.

La joven se puso a gatear en cuanto las barreras de vegetación con forma de Milotic se hacían más bajas. Estando allí, comenzó a buscar en su bolsa y, apenas sintió una forma esférica, se levantó con una exclamación triunfante.

—¡Ajá! ¡Vamos…! Eh…—con ayuda de la luz del poste central, pudo distinguir una "R" de tinta en la superficie de la Pokébola, al tiempo que los gemelos se acercaban rápidamente a la joven con expresiones sonrientes.—¡Bolt!

Pero nada pasó. Susan entró en pánico: arrojó la Pokébola al suelo y, al comprobar que estaba vacía, se dedicó a buscar desesperadamente a otro de sus acompañantes, aunque, al lograrlo, el temblor de sus manos le hizo tirar la esfera al suelo, la cual rodó justo hasta llegar al pie de uno de los Croagunk.

—¿Por qué tan nerviosa, hermosura?—dijo el primer gemelo

—¿No ves que sólo queremos que te diviertas, preciosa?—dijo el segundo gemelo.

Susan les respondió a cada uno con un bolsazo, pero antes de lograr escapar, uno de los muchachos le sostuvo del brazo.

—¡Hey, es ruda! Yo no sé tú, hermanito, pero a mí me gustan así.

El joven sonrió, frotándose la rosada mejilla. Sin importar los forcejeos de Susan Skye, o que ésta le había escupido el chicle en el rostro, se acercó para besarle, mientras su hermano sólo observaba con expresión divertida. La chica retrocedió lo más que pudo pero…

¡FUM! Un chispazo brotó de la nada, repeliendo al agresor de inmediato y haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

—¿Qué carajo?—exclamó el atacado.

Susan sintió que el aliento le regresaba, junto con el calor al pecho. Volteó entonces para ver cómo un potente rayo luminoso que salía del poste central electrocutaba alternadamente a los gemelos y a sus Croagunk, obligándolos a retirarse. Maldijeron y se tropezaron con las bardas de maleza cada vez que se toparon con una hasta que se perdieron de vista. Después de semejante escena, la chica suspiró y se tumbó en el pasto, exhausta.

—Uy, eso estuvo cerca.—se dijo, dejando salir todo el aire que sus pulmones contenían tras una profunda aspiración.—Bolty, no me vuelvas a dar un susto así, por el amor de Arceus.

En cuanto pudo acomodarse y se sentó, un Pokémon radiante se puso a flotar a su lado. Era un Rotom, y también su amigo más fiel desde el jardín de niños.

—¡Su… Susie! Perdón, perdón por la tardanza, en serio, perdón…

Súbitamente, la voz de un hombre que se acercaba a toda velocidad se oyó desde la lejanía. Un Mew apareció también de pronto y abrazó a la chica con sus diminutas patas delanteras.

—Eh… está bien Dary. Todo salió bien… ¿chicle?—ofreció Susan Skye después de haberse puesto de pie y haberse topado con el apuesto hombre joven que batallaba por respirar.

—No, no… gracias. De veras… lo siento. Ya te fallé hoy… dos veces.—dijo un encorvado Daryan Rush, apoyando sus manos sobre las rodillas flexionadas para descansar.—Siento mucho que ya no nos vayamos a ver más. Siento lo de tu hermana, también…

—Ese Capitán Royale dice que va a atrapar al culpable.—la expresión de la muchacha cambió a algo más serio. Hizo una pausa y añadió. —Me pidió que lo acompañara.

—¿Que qué? ¡Pero si apenas te conoce! ¿Qué demonios está tramando? ¡Por eso no confío en ese tipo…!

—Recorrerá toda la región para buscar pistas... y es mi oportunidad para llegar a la Liga Pokémon—se excusó Susan.—Además, no parece una mala persona…

—Sí bueno, pero…—Daryan se quedó pensativo. Buscaba palabras en su mente, pero, después de no saber qué decir, se resignó.—Oh, olvídalo. Vamos, acompáñame por mis cosas.

La joven, frotándose los hombros por el frío, y con muchas preocupaciones de por medio, asintió y siguió a su veinteañero amigo, atravesando el pacífico parque de madrugada, mientras el Rotom y el Mew revoloteaban por los aires, jugando con brusquedad.

Y, aunque la joven añoraba con todo su corazón cambiar al mundo para bien, nadie se imaginaba que otras dos personas, en dos lugares distintos de la región Fuhro también lo deseaban, aunque las maniobras que estaban dispuestas a realizar para lograrlo serían muy distintas. El juego estaba por empezar.

* * *

**A/N: Saludos, queridos lectores. Con esta nueva historia me declaro oficialmente de vuelta a FFN. Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que este fic, aunque se vea algo inofensivo al principio, está planeado para criticar muchas cosas que suceden en nuestra sociedad. Contará con tres partes, cada una con diferentes perspectivas y reflejará, más que nada, la lucha entre la imaginación y la razón, el idealismo y el realismo.**

**Como estoy pensando en hacer una novela lo más pronto posible y escribo esta historia para practicar, agradecería enormemente que me dieran sus opiniones y críticas. Díganme qué notaron mal, y qué no les gustó para poder mejorar. Agradeceré enormemente su contribución y, sobre todo, que disfruten esta historia. Que tengan un gran día, amables lectores.**

**P.D: En breve, este fanfic también estará disponible en inglés, para los bilingües que deseen echarle un vistazo. Gracias de antemano por sus comentarios.**


End file.
